


Twins

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had always thought Jack looked familiar from somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Jack sat back with a relieved sigh. It was finally Saturday. All their shopping had been done that morning, as soon as the shops opened, leaving their afternoon free. Well, as free as it could be with a small child. Dylan had insisted on them having a picnic in their garden, after rigorous bouncing on the trampoline. 

Ianto was upstairs in the study, supposedly finishing off some paperwork, while Jack and Dylan watched television. But Jack suspected the other man was playing one of Jack’s computer games to get away from watching Sci-Fi.

The familiar theme tune started and Dylan bounced up and down in his seat, hitting Jack’s leg with his hand. “Daddy, it’s starting!” he cried happily.

Jack merely grinned and sat back, watching his son’s reaction more than the episode. He had seen it; it was a repeat from the first season. But it was a good episode so he didn’t mind re-watching it.

The character on screen put the binoculars to his eyes and upon spotting Rose dangling from a barrage balloon, purred, “Excellent bottom.”

Immediately Dylan jumped to his feet, spinning around and looking at Jack. His gaze continued to flicker between the television and his father for a long moment, before he pointed at the television, apparently too stunned to say anything.

~

Jack looked up as Ianto paused in the doorway to their en suite bathroom. “What’s wrong?” the lawyer demanded, leaning against the frame and undoing his tie.

He bit his lip, frowning deeply before meeting Ianto's eyes. “How many episodes of Doctor Who have you watched?”

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, hanging his tie on the hook on the back of the door. “A few,” he murmured. “Mostly when I was a kid. Never really rated it. Why?”

“Dylan’s come to the conclusion that I’m really Captain Jack,” he informed him.

The other man stuck his head around the door, frowning at him. “It’s probably just ‘cos you’ve got the same name,” he assured him. “Which one’s he?” he asked, ducking back into the bathroom to clean his teeth.

“The RAF pilot,” Jack replied. Through the open door, he could see Ianto looking at him blankly. “John Barrowman,” he added, hoping Ianto would know who he was talking about. It was impossible to not have seen at least some thing with him in.

Ianto paused in his brushing and slowly turned to face Jack, his eyes studying his partner. “Oh, yeah,” he murmured.

“What? You agree with him?”

“He’s got a point,” Ianto nodded his head, turning back to the sink and rinsing his mouth out. “I mean…” he continued, flicking the light out and climbing into bed. “I knew you looked familiar but…”

He chuckled and rolled onto his side, flicking his bedside light off and closed his eyes, intending to sleep. When he sensed Jack’s eyes on him still, he rolled over and looked at him. “What?”

“You really think we look alike?” Jack asked, moving under the covers.

Ianto rolled his eyes and kissed Jack, before closing his eyes once more. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re nicer looking.”

Jack nodded his head, closing his eyes with the intention of falling asleep. “He has got a nice arse though,” Ianto commented through the darkness.

The End


End file.
